This research project will investigate the relationship between chronological age, health and functional dependency among minority and nonminority elderly. The interactive effects of health, psychological, behavioral, socio-cultural, and ecological factors on functional dependency will be examined across ethnic groups using cross-sectional and longitudinal methods. Profiles of functional dependency will be delineated. This continuation will add 1800 individuals of American Indian and Asian ethnicity to the sample of 2100 (Whites, Blacks, and Hispanics) currently being studied. The total sample will be composed of 3900 persons, aged 45 and over, residing in San Diego County. The primary aims of the project are represented by the following questions: I. What factors are associated with functional dependency, and how do these factors vary across ethnic and gender groups? II. What are the correlates of functional dependency that have a potential for preventive intervention? III. Are there ethnic group-specific chronological aging patterns related to functional dependency? IV. What is the age of onset of functional disability and does this age vary by ethnicity, gender and socioeconomic status? Examples of specific hypotheses to be tested are: 1. Elderly are more likely to have higher functional dependency scores if there are diagnosed as hypertensive and have heart disease and have not been treated effectively. 2. A high correlation exists between self-rating and objective measurement of functional status; the pattern differs across ethnic and gender groups. 3. Elderly females utilized health facilities more frequently than elderly males, and have lower objective functional dependency scores. This research is expected to have significant impact on policy and medical practices. Based on findings from this project, such as the identification of potential preventive interventions, it will be possible to make policy decisions which will reduce health care costs.